Actions and Reactions
by shadowcat238
Summary: For every action, there is a reaction or many reactions. For being walked in on by your friends and family and mentors while you're spending some time with your quote unquote, companion, there are VERY VERY exuberant and mixed reactions.


**Action and Reaction**

* * *

Summary: Just a list of 'Reactions' that each member of the team goes through when they find out certain things... 

Rating: T for references to many things.

Genre: Humor, I guess

Timeline: A bit after Mystic Fate…? I'm not really sure.

Warning: Threatening and swearing and lots of kissing and mentions of sex and pregnancy

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers Mystic Force, oh the things I would do to that show_.  
_

* * *

_Part 1: To Daggeron_

Lianbow

"At least be reasonable, Daggeron! She is nearly thirty years younger than you are! Even the age difference between Udonna and I isn't an arroyo that wide! Do not think that while I spent all of those years as Koragg, my memory has faded; especially about your age!"

Udonna

"Daggeron, I am surprised to say, at the least, but…don't you think that this would…upset the rest of the team? I am happy for you, really, but please; like Lianbow said; you both should take the rest of the team into consideration before taking such actions."

Clare

"This is like the true love I've heard about in the storybooks! Are you sure she didn't cast a spell on you?"

Nick

"I knew that there was something going on between you two. So what _really_ happened in those 'private training' sessions you gave her?

Vida

"If you do **ANYTHING** that makes my sister uncomfortable, or if she tells me something that might hint it, I will **KILL** you!"

Xander

"Um…I'm sorry I said that you couldn't get a date. And by the way; how do you kiss well?"

Chip

"So, if I get turned into a frog and then some other girl kisses me and breaks the curse on me, I'll end up with her?"

Phil (the next day, when he heard about the news and saw Daggeron)

"Well, at least one of our employees' boyfriend isn't ugly. Not to say that you're ugly; you're really handsome; really. Uh…I think it would be better if we just forgot this entire conversation."

Genji

Bravo, Daggeron! You've still got it!

* * *

_Part 2: To Madison_

Lianbow

"My protégé with you. I guess rounding off at you will not separate you two."

Udonna

"As much as I oppose this match, I guess I still should comment that I am content that Daggeron has found someone for him. Despite the age difference and…other things."

Clare

"Where did you find a magic spell that could make him fall in love with you like that?"

Nick

"As opposed to my parent's opinions, I'm happy for you. But really; did your budding romance have _anything_ to do with those 'private training' sessions, when you two were gone from what seemed like daybreak to near midnight?"

Vida

"Since I am the younger sister, so I guess I shouldn't disrespect your decisions. Much. But really; if he tries anything with you, just call me and I'll blast him back to Neverland. How far did you two go, anyway?"

Xander

"When I told you that your prince had arrived, I never knew that it would be…true. How did he score with you? I always thought that you were an ice queen, that part of you was enhanced by your shyness, might I add. I mean, you didn't even go to the dance in middle school even though 3 or more guys asked you out! And all of them were very popular and good-looking. Is it his kiss? How does he kiss?"

Chip

"So, do you know any age-preserving spells that transforms a man into a frog?"

Phil (the next day, when he heard about the news and saw Daggeron)

"So I'm guessing that you'll be spending less time in this store to be with your new boyfriend. I should put up a new 'Help Wanted' sign in the window, then, I guess."

Genji: 

Well, I'm happy for you both without hesitation. But remember; there are eyes everywhere. **_EVERYWHERE._**

* * *

_Part 3: A few seconds prior-Reactions_

The Other Rangers

"Well if **_you_** didn't have to be such a show-off, then I wouldn't have cast a spell on something that caused Chip and Xander to do something else and then for you to even add to it!!" Vida shouted back at Nick.

Something had gone wrong with their training, no one was actually sure what, and the four rangers were now covered in some weird enchanted glue which wouldn't come off no matter what spell they tried and it seemed that with each spell they tried, the glue would grow a little more onto them and their clothes.

And the worst of it was that Madison had declined to train in the forest today and Daggeron said that he was a bit ill.

They had reached Rootcore and were about to call for Udonna to help them, but they saw something else when they first entered to the main room.

All they could do was gape.

But because of that, the glue seemed to all disappear for some reason.

Lianbow and Udonna

"But aren't we a bit too old for…this?" Udonna asked her husband as they neared his bed.

In reality, she hadn't done the deed in 20 years and was a bit nervous.

"We are not that old." Lianbow replied simply as he reached for the ties of her corset.

"How about something to drink first?" Udonna suggested quickly.

Lianbow recalled her asking the same thing on their first night together and decided to subtly play along with it.

"Alright. Let us go and find something." He concurred; following her as she nearly scurried out of the room.

Something, though, made her stop dead in her tracks after she had opened the door to her chamber and had a view of the main room.

"What is it?" Lianbow asked; coming out and looking down.

"Daggeron!" he yelled when he saw the sight.

Clare

'_It's so quiet around here.'_ she thought; pacing around in her room.

The rangers were out training, Lianbow and Udonna had gone into their room time and time ago, and she was seemingly all alone.

Maybe this was finally the right time for her to practice more of her spells in secrecy.

There was no way she could have practiced near Udonna; she would freak out if she knew the spells Clare was trying to master.

Tiptoeing the distance, she set her foot down on the first step down the staircase and peered between the stair rail's bars.

Her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw at first, and then her wonder got the better of her.

How did Madison get that particular spell right while she had tried for months and still hadn't perfected it?

Genji

"Wish I had some popcorn." He said as he watched the two of them.

Phil

"Another day is finished." He said as he locked the door to the Rock-Porium_.  
_

* * *

_Part 4: What REALLY happened_

"You're getting better." Daggeron commented; pulling the rope-chain tautly.

"I have a great teacher." Madison replied; shifting her hand so the manacle wasn't too uncomfortable.

She'd gotten interested in this so-called sport when she observed Daggeron and Nick fighting and she'd asked him to train her a bit.

She wouldn't exactly call it 'bondage' since it was only by one wrist, but it was something like handcuffs. And in her modern-day prudish-taught mind, it was a little kinky.

_'Watch your opponent' _he had told her.

Daggeron jerked his chained hand back suddenly, lunging forward as he did so, and caught Madison off guard for a moment.

Madison, in response to his sudden attack and to avoid the swing of his sword, tried her luck at a sweep kick, but she hadn't raised her hand high or crouch low enough; Daggeron pulled again at the rope and, in a fluid and well-mastered technique, strung the rope around her upper arms twice.

She slammed into his chest; her wooden sword clattering to the ground.

His arm was around her upper back, the rope itself wasn't long enough to reach all the way around twice, and her feet were actually dangling a bit off of the ground when Daggeron raised himself to his full stature.

As a last attempt to regain the status quo to her favor, she kicked at his inner ankle; causing him to fall forward and the two of them crashed against the round table at the center of Rootcore.

Since Daggeron was fairly tall, Madison was forced up the table just to the point where she was sitting on the edge of the wooden platform.

He was a bit heavy on top of her, but it did not crush or smother her. She had kind of gotten to like it; it was like a self-warming blanket, but so much better.

Her legs involuntarily parted at the sudden push onto the table, but neither of them noticed it.

Daggeron lifted his upper body a little. "Did I hurt you? Or…?" he asked concernedly; his eyes skimming her abdomen.

"It's alright. We're both ok." Madison reassured.

At that moment, the other 4 rangers chose to walk in, Lianbow joined Udonna on the small stairwell just outside of their chamber, and Clare peered through the gap between the stair railing.

* * *

_Part 5: Primary Reaction_

Vida

"GET OFF OF MY SISTER!"

Udonna

"Daggeron!"

Lianbow

"DAGGERON!"

Nick

"Who knew Mystics training would be so…kinky?"

Chip

"Personalized seducing; why didn't anyone else think of that before?"

Xander

"Ok, ok, I get your point; you can get a girl more creatively than I can."

Clare

"How long as that been going on?"

Genji

"Whoo-hoo! Go Daggeron! So sorry you're in such trouble now._  
_

* * *

_Part 6: Secondary Reaction_

"**_ABIUNGO!"_** six voices shouted in unison.

As if gravity had just shifted, Daggeron was blasted through a doorway and Madison, a bit dizzy from the sudden unwinding, was dragged by her wrist manacle with him.****

**_"QUASSO!"_ **Vida cried out; the rope breaking as if cut by a knife and sent Madison sprawling onto the floor.

Everyone, save for Genji, ran into the room Daggeron was blasted into. Just before she rushed in, Vida turned back to her sis.

"We'll talk to you later." She said before disappearing through the other door, where Lianbow's shouting could be heard shouting.

Madison's mind comprehended the words Koragg, Memory, and Arroyo, and the rest sounded like mush to her.

* * *

_Part 7: Post-Reactions_

Lianbow and Udonna

"Does he not know of the scandal he can cause?" Lianbow ranted once he and Udonna were back in their chambers.

"Lianbow; you trained Daggeron in the way of the Mystics. Of course he would know what…scandal he can cause after such news reaches his family and friends back in the magical dimension." Udonna tried to soothe his harried temper.

She was speaking up for Madison and Daggeron on the one hand, but she was also reminding him of the time when they were in such circumstances. Lianbow's face softened in remembrance.

"I turned down a proposal from Diamanta and my family threatened to break ties with me to marry you." He said; taking his wife's hands.

They were married for nearly 21 years, but they had spent only about 400 days together in marital bliss.

"Was it because of me, or because I was pregnant with Bowen?" Udonna repeated the question she had asked him many times throughout their marriage.

"A…bit of both. But let us not dally in the past; I think we need another child like Bowen to let us repeat our marriage; the way it was supposed to have been."

This time, when Lianbow leaned forward to kiss her, Udonna did not hesitate.

Clare

'_I am going to perfect that spell!'_ she thought determinedly.

She stood in front of a plant.**_ "Diligo mihi!"_** she recited; shooting a trail pink and purple sparkles from her fingers. A

t once, the plant sprung to life; beginning to wrap its stems around her as if in an embrace.

"Oh, no! I overdid it! Udonna! Somebody! Help!" Clare shouted as the plant practically swallowed her within its many branches and stems.

Vida and Nick

"I mean, I know she's my sister and all, but she kisses a frog that turns into a hell of a prince for her who eventually becomes her quote unquote, love interest, and now we see them like that!" Vida, like Lianbow, was having a hard time abstaining from ranting on and on about Madison and Daggeron.

Nick, who lost the rock-paper-scissors 3-way with Xander and Chip, had to stand in the middle of the room while Vida stomped around and kept yelling about her sister and Daggeron being together.

"V—V; calm down. What is it about Madison and Daggeron that has got you so hyped up?" Nick finally asked; pulling her rigid shoulders to make her slow down.

"Call me self-aggrandizing if you wish, but for most of our lives, I was always been the first to do a lot of things. First to learn how to ride a two-wheeler, first to learn how to play T-Ball and actually hit the ball, first to get a kiss from a boy, first to go out on a date, first to...well, first to do a lot of sports and socially related things. Madison is better at academics and that kind of stuff. And here is the prospect that she got to do it before I did! Yes, I know; this sounds_ really_ competitive and somewhat nasty, but that's what many years of getting bragging rights have done to me." she explained rapidly.

"She is, technically, your older sister. And you should give Daggeron a chance; after all, haven't you seen the chemistry between him and Madison ever since that whole incident with the frog and Calindor?" Nick asked.

"I know. And that's just it; Madison kisses a frog that turns into a hell of a prince and they're instantly the perfect lovey-dovey couple. I get stuck with either Chip, who is honestly childish, or Xander, who has his head shoved up his ass too far for anyone to see it." Vida pouted; something that was very un-tomboyish.

"What about me?" Nick asked; curious and slightly offended that he wasn't included.

Vida tried hard not to roll her eyes at him. "What about you? You're the son of two of the most powerful wizard and witch there probably is in the Mystics World, you are 'the light' and have a right to be somewhat cocky, unlike Xander, and you're very mature, like Daggeron and unlike Chip, because you're the son of Lianbow and Udonna. Like you and I would actually get together." Vida concluded.

"That isn't true." Nick replied and Vida raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that you or your ego talking?" she asked.

Xander and Chip

"These are times I wish I had popcorn." Xander whispered to Chip as they watched Nick and Vida get into another one of their inane tiffs; something about Nick's ego.

"Ditto." Chip replied as they listened to the couple-in-the-making practically screaming at one another.

"AND HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? I HAVE TO WEAR PINK! PINK, OF ALL COLORS!" Vida was yelling.

"But pink is mainly a girl's color, isn't it?" Nick snapped back.

Vida only glared at him.

"For girly girls. For preppy girls. For fashion-insane girls. NOT for tomboy girls." She said; her tone dangerously low. Nick walked closer to her.

Chip poked Xander in the chest. "Here it comes…" he whispered.

"Pink is a color that looks good on all girls. It matches your lips." Nick said to Vida; who was momentarily stunned at his unexpected, though it seemed to Chip and Xander that they weren't unwelcome, words.

A second later, she slapped him.

"YOU PERVERTED LITTLE—! I SHOULD KICK _YOUR_ ASS TO NEVERLAND!" she yelled; sputtering.

"HIT A GUY WHO'S TRYING TO COMPLIMENT YOU!" He shouted back.

"A compliment is something like 'you look nice' not something about pink lips!" Vida shouted back.

"I thought girls liked more original compliments than that!" Nick snapped.

"What do you know about girls, you tight-assed virgin?" Vida shot back.

"More than you do, apparently!"

"YOU INTOLERABLE—STUPID—ARROGANT…PISSANT!" Vida couldn't even string together an insult anymore because of him!

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Nick asked with a sneer.

"Bite me!" Vida snapped.

Xander and Chip, who had used magic to get a bowl of popcorn, watched as Nick grabbed Vida by her upper arms and leaned down. It almost seemed to the two spectators that Nick and Vida were fighting...with their lips and teeth and tongues...and they stayed that way for a long time.When they pulled away, both were lightly gasping for air.

"I hate you!" Vida snapped before Nick literally pulled her into another kiss.

"Wonder what they'd be like if they actually liked each other." Chip remarked; taking the last piece of popcorn.

Madison and Daggeron

"If that is how they react when they saw us in a harmless spar, except for the position we landed in, I would hate to see how everyone would react when they find out about our other secret." Daggeron sighed; laying his hand lightly on her stomach.

It would be missed at first glance, but if one looked closely Madison's profile, they would see a small bump protruding from her abdomen.

"We'll have to tell them soon. The team is getting suspicious on why I have been missing training so much and they ask me why I was always tired, constantly running to the bathroom, throwing up, and having weird food cravings." She said; her eyes still darting about the page of the book she was holding.

"But still, judging from how they reacted, I think I have a few ideas on how everyone would react."

"Vida might try and murder you…"

"…If Lianbow, in the midst of his spazzing fit, doesn't beat her to it…"

"…Nick would just smirk and get even weirder ideas…"

"…Udonna will probably want to compare notes with you about pregnancy and try and give you some tips…"

"…Xander will start asking for sex tips…"

"…Chip will keep asking if that is a part of being a knight in shining armor…"

"…Clare would ask about some other spell…"

"…and Genji, at least, would be happy for us. If he doesn't already know."

* * *

_Part 8: Announcement Reactions_

Lianbow

"I thought people in the human world had those things which kept women from getting pregnant! What were you both thinking? Do either of you know the impact of having a child?"

Udonna

"Madison, if you have any questions about pregnancy or childbirth, I will be glad to answer as many as I can for you."

Nick

"Um…I honestly don't know what to say."

Vida

"WHAT THE—? YOU'RE PREGNANT? SINCE WHEN?"

Chip

"A knight must always hold responsibilities for his actions, right Daggeron?"**  
**

Xander

"But what will happen to your figure? I'm not one to say so, Maddy, but unless Daggeron has some weird inflation fantasy, you're probably not going to get any for months!"

Genji

"Where do human babies come from again?"

Phil

"Oh, well…I honestly don't know a place that makes customized maternity wear, though.

* * *

_Part Nine: Six Months Later in the hospital_

Lianbow

"Oh, my god!"

Udonna

"You should consider yourself fortunate. Twenty years ago in the Mystic Realm, all they had for a woman in labor was a very weak sedation tea which did next to nothing to ease the pain."

Vida

"If anything happens to her, Daggeron, I swear I will kick your Solaris-Knight-ass to Neverland!"

Nick

"Don't you want to see the crowning head of your niece, V?"

Xander

"Thanks a lot, Maddy! I won't be able to look at any woman in the eye for months now!"

Chip

"The doctor says to just keep pushing!"

Genji

"THAT'S where human babies come from?"

Daggeron and Madison (post-labor)

"What do we name her?" she asked; stroking her new baby's hairline.

Daggeron continued to hold the tiny infant on the crook of his arm.

"What about after the singer you've liked? Enya, wasn't it?" he suggested.

"Enya." Madison affirmed.

"Welcome to the world."_  
_

* * *

_Part 10: Post-Birth_

Nick

"It's been five months since Enya's birth, and we're suddenly babysitters! I bet they're now procreating baby number two wherever they are."

Vida

"Nick, if you know what's good for you, BITE YOUR TONGUE. Did you know that when our parents met Daggeron, they instantly loved him. And then when Enya came along, they did nothing but mollycoddle her and compliment her beauty and potential to grow into such a pretty girl. They say it's from 'good breeding' that Enya has inherited such radiance."

Chip

"I thought parents were supposed to hate one's boyfriends or girlfriends."

Xander

"Too bad Daggeron isn't a boy. Let's not forget the whole frog incident."

Clare

"Enya is so cute. I want a baby like her."

Udonna

"Bowen, how would you feel if I said that you were to have a sibling?"

Lianbow

"Udonna…?"

* * *

And everyone's heads exploded at the realization of what Udonna said. **(Just kidding) **

* * *

Ok, I have enough of the plot thought out, so maybe after this oneshot I'll write a multi-chaptered Madison/Daggeron fic. 

Review, please.


End file.
